


Picnic

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lesbians Yearning, Picnic in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Yue and Suki spend a peaceful day in the park.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Picnic

Yue rests her head in Suki’s lap, closing eyes closed as Suki runs her fingers through her hair. It’s a warm spring day. Birds are chirping and the sun’s warmth envelops Suki like a blanket. 

“That was a good lunch,” Suki says, breaking the silence.

Yue simply hums in agreement.

Suki doesn’t mind the lack of conversation, just enjoying the feeling of her best friend so close to her. They’re in a secluded part of the park, resting on their picnic blanket after a delicious lunch they had made and packed together.

Suki looks down at Yue and smiles, loving how comfortable Yue feels with her. Yue’s long dark eyelashes brush against her cheeks. Her lip gloss shines in the sunlight and draws attention to her pretty pink lips. Suki continues moving her gaze down to the crescent moon necklace that rests on Yue’s chest. Suki had given it to her their sophomore year of college and Yue hadn’t taken it off in the two years since. 

Yue shifts and snuggles into Suki, causing Suki to laugh. 

“Your legs are comfortable,” Yue says.

“I’m glad you think so.”

Suki notices that Yue’s movement has caused the crescent moon to drop between Yue’s breasts, cleavage visible beneath her white sundress from this angle. Suki flushes and glances away, looking out at the rest of the park. 

Suki continues to pet Yue’s hair as she stares into the distance, lost in thoughts of Yue. Yue holding her hand. Yue kissing her. Yue —

Yue finally sits up, turning around to face Suki. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Yue asks suddenly.

“Um, what?”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Yue repeats, a soft smile on her face.

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Yue grins and Suki surges forward to kiss her. On the mouth. Because she can do that now. Because Yue is her girlfriend. 

The kiss is short but sweet, the two girls smiling too hard to actually kiss. Suki pulls Yue into a tight hug. Her bare skin under Suki’s fingers is warm and soft, and Suki grins into her neck. Yue’s own hands rest against Suki’s back. 

They sit there, hugging and smiling under the warmth of the sun. The smell of flowers surrounds them and Suki feels at peace.


End file.
